Magical Me
by Galeana
Summary: Discovering that you're magical is not nearly as exciting as Muggles seem to think it is. It can be downright traumatizing. A series of 150 word drabbles about witches and wizards raised by Muggles experiencing bouts of accidental magic. Now complete.
1. Colin Creevey

The camera in the basement was Colin's forbidden fruit. He wanted it.

One evening, he crept downstairs just to look at it. It was old, black and beautiful. He felt a strong desire to hold it in his hands.

As though in response, the camera drifted down towards him.

Astounded but delighted, he held it up. However, his joy was dampened immediately when he realised it was broken. Did he break it? Uh-oh. That was bad news. He needed to fix it. But how? He hadn't a clue how to, really. His father was going to kill him. He stared at it intently ‒ and it began to mend itself. It then floated gently out of his hands and back to its position on a shelf.

Colin ran for it.

Mr. Creevey never really did figure out how the old broken camera in the basement was suddenly good as new.


	2. Hermione Granger

Hermione walked into school feeling confident and happy. She'd prepared a beautiful essay as homework and could not wait for her teacher's approval.

Her mood soured quickly when she bumped into a classmate who tipped her ink pot over Hermione's homework, ruining it. The look on her face said it wasn't an accident.

It took all of her strength to not burst into tears straightaway. She looked at her work in dismay. Now she would not be able to hand it over. A few tears slipped down her nose and onto the already soggy paper. She paid them no heed. That was, until she saw that her tears were mixing with the ink and somehow siphoning it all away.

Even as she watched, the process continued until there was no ink left. She touched the paper in wonderment. It was dry!

She skipped all the way to her English lesson.


	3. Dirk Cresswell

Four-year-old Dirk loved his little sister dearly. One evening, she began to cry while his mother was downstairs. Concerned, he padded to the nursery, standing near her yellow crib on a stool. Her face was contorted with the effort of wailing. Soothingly, he made soft cooing noises at her.

When that did not work, Dirk decided to rock her to sleep like his parents did. He stretched down, gripped her by the armpits and managed to lift her out of the crib before his arms gave way.

She floated downward gently, feather-like, and came to a stop before hitting the ground, as though on a mattress of air. She began to rock from side to side, and he watched incredulously as she calmed down, falling asleep.

When his mother came upstairs, she gave a single alarmed cry at the scene before her before hurriedly putting the child back in bed.


	4. Dean Thomas

"Three... two... one... I'm coming!" The little boy dashed off in search of his comrades, all playing a game of hide and seek.

Dean hid behind a wardrobe, waiting patiently. He heard shrieks from other parts of the house, signifying that his friends were being discovered. They searched for him, sometimes walking right past his spot. One even stared right at him, but did not appear to see anything. This struck him as odd.

He looked down on himself, and gave a yelp of surprise. His clothes and skin seemed to have taken on the exact hue and texture of the wall behind him, rendering him almost invisible. It was as though he was some sort of giant chameleon.

Breathless, he stepped out from behind the wardrobe. The spell was broken; he now looked like his regular self. Hardly daring to think, he called out to his friends.

"I'm here!"


	5. Moaning Myrtle

Myrtle was never one to wait for surprises. So, one day, when her aunt came home with a bag that obviously contained her Christmas present, she just had to peek.

While the adults busied themselves over tea, she hurried over to the living room and found the little shopping bag. She opened it with bated breath. It contained a packet of black hair scrunchies.

She was disappointed. Didn't Aunt Jennifer know she liked pink, not dreary black? She held the pack in her hand moodily, wishing its contents were actually pink.

And suddenly, they changed colour.

She did not know how she did it, but went to bed pleased with herself.

Two days later, Aunt Jennifer searched her bag for the scrunchies she had bought as part of her daughter's school uniform. But the packet in her bag was pink. How odd! She could have sworn she'd purchased black ones...


	6. Justin Finch-Fletchley

"Don't be such a _girl_."

"I'm not!" spluttered Justin indignantly.

"Only a sissy would think eating worms is gross," one of the boys retorted. "We do it all the time, don't we?" The others nodded virtuously.

Five-year-old Justin looked at the writhing creature in his hands miserably, trying to imagine it was a gummi worm and not the real thing. If he pretended hard enough...

He tilted his head. At this angle, it did look like his favourite sweet. Quickly, he popped it into his mouth, and was amazed when it tasted sugary.

Looking up, he saw the flabbergasted expressions on his friends' faces. "He changed it to a gummi worm!" one of them cried. "Do it again!"

Inspired by thoughts of running a big business like his father, he did try. But no matter what he did, he found he could not turn a real worm into sweets again.


	7. Ted Tonks

It was never good news for Ted when Robert Hill connived to pull a prank, because the blame invariably fell on him. So he was usually on the lookout for a way to get him back.

During a playtime game of tag, Ted was presented with just the opportunity: Robert shoved him to the ground, resulting in a scraped knee. He had half a mind to cry, until the idea formed in his head.

He bound his cut with his handkerchief and limped to his teacher's room, wailing pathetically, "Robert pushed me on purpose, and now my knee is cut!"

"Show me," the teacher replied. A little too eagerly, he took off the cloth covering the cut. Except, there was no cut any more. Just smooth skin looking as normal as ever.

"But - but there was blood!" he protested at his teacher's sharp look.

"You shouldn't lie, young man."


	8. Dennis Creevey

The school swimming instructor was quite the hero to his younger classes. He was a kindly man, and it was rumoured he had participated in the Olympics.

Seeking an autograph, Dennis sneaked to the pool, which looked enticingly cool on the hot summer's day. Finding the coach missing, he kicked off his clothes and climbed the steps to the three metre high diving board. He had already jumped before he remembered he could not swim.

Amazingly, he did not plummet feet-first into the pool, but turned over once, twice in midair in a sort of somersault before gracefully hitting the water, which was deeper than he imagined. The shocked coach, suddenly reappearing, had had to jump in to save him.

"That was one heck of a dive, kid. Have you ever done this before?"

Dennis was in the seventh heaven of delight.

"Colin, you'll never believe what I did today..."


	9. Lily Evans

Two giggly girls hid behind a table. They burst into a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' when their mother appeared before flooding her with presents.

"Do you like them?" Lily asked, hopping around excitedly. Mum responded by hugging both girls and picking up the handmade cards on the table. The second played the birthday song when opened.

All went quiet. "How did you do that?" hissed Petunia.

"I - I don't know," stammered Lily in response.

Their mother, sensing trouble, said, "I think both of them are lovely." But when she left, Petunia cried accusingly, "You did something to make your card better than mine!"

"I didn't, Tuney, I promise! It must have been the neighbours playing music or something."

She looked unconvinced, but was forced to smile at the earnest expression on Lily's face. However, the bitter coldness she discovered that day was to stay with her for a lifetime.


	10. Mary Cattermole

It was a perfectly lovely day outside, but Mary Cattermole lay huddled in bed, feeling very sorry for herself. She'd come down with the flu, and though she was tired, could not make herself fall asleep with the thoughts of her friends playing outside.

She began to get a little lonely. It was, after all, very quiet, and her mother had forgotten to put her teddy to bed with her. Little Mary stubbornly decided that she would not sleep unless the bear joined her. The trouble was, the toy was all the way across the room, and she felt too sick to go fetch it.

"Teddy," she called hoarsely. In response, the fuzzy brown bear stood up and waddled towards her, sometimes tripping over its own feet. It climbed the bedpost with some difficulty and pushed itself into Mary's waiting arms. She smiled, turned over, and fell asleep at once.


	11. Tom Riddle (Voldemort)

Tom blushed furiously as he handed the thimble back to its rightful owner. He had never been caught punishing people ‒ it was not stealing, what he did ‒ before, and it was not a pleasant feeling to be lectured so. He looked at Cecil with pure venom in his eyes. He would surely teach him a lesson for this. But at present, while the boy was sheltered behind his big schoolroom desk, there was nothing Tom could do.

As he watched with growing anger, the boy's table suddenly gave way with a loud snap, though it was normally quite sturdy. The heavy wood fell right on Cecil, and Tom knew from the scream that his knees had broken. Instinctively, he knew he had somehow caused the breakage, though he hadn't moved a muscle. A cruel smile tinged with curiosity formed on his face. This was a useful skill, indeed...


	12. Kendra Dumbledore

Kendra's favourite present ever was the wooden flute her father had given her. He was an excellent player himself, and she was eager to learn. She badgered him to teach her, but he only smiled and told her she wasn't ready yet.

One day, she decided she'd had enough; she'd teach herself. She picked up the flute and tentatively blew on it. Instead of the soft hooting noise she had expected, a small, coloured bubble formed at the end, expanding and finally breaking free. As she experimented with closing different holes on top of the flute, she found that there were various colours she could produce.

Puzzled but intrigued, she went to her father to show him her discovery. She'd expected him to share her delight, but he grew angrier than she had ever seen him, shouting about witchcraft. The flute was taken away, and she never saw it again.


	13. Harry Potter

Things were not looking up for Harry.

It was break, and Dudley's gang had him surrounded. Gordon had been hauled up for bullying and thought Harry had ratted on him. He hadn't, but he realised with a gulp that the boys didn't care. Unless he did some very quick thinking, he was in for the pounding of his life.

They were getting closer and closer...

And the bell rang for the end of break.

Harry had never been more relieved to hear it in his life. In the momentary confusion, he sprinted into the school building, running headfirst into his science teacher.

"What are you doing inside during recess?"

Harry looked up, confused. "But I heard the bell go..."

"You must have been dreaming, son." The teacher patted his head and walked away. Harry was left to contemplate the mysterious bell that seemingly only he and Dudley's gang had heard.


	14. Penelope Clearwater

Felicity Clearwater often bragged about the perfect thin mints she baked. One day, her exasperated cousin Penelope resolved to make some herself to shut her up.

She sneaked into the kitchen at night and pulled out a recipe book. But baking was harder than it looked. Before long, she'd managed a batch of burnt biscuits. Upset, she cleaned up, but could not bring herself to throw away the (now crispy) fruits of her hard work.

She woke up next morning to an exclaimed, "Did you bake these? They're delicious!"

Penelope stared in shock. Her mother could not possibly be talking about her ruined cookies, could she? But sitting on the countertop where she had left the bad ones were beautiful thin mints. And they tasted scrumptious.

_They fixed themselves_, she thought, awed.

Years later, as she served detention with Snape, she wished wryly that her potions could fix themselves, too.


End file.
